As the distribution of mobile terminals such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), or the like, have expanded, and demands for various services using the mobile terminals have risen, inter-User Equipment (UE) direct communication has drawn attention. The inter-UE direct communication enables directly transmitting and receiving data or signals between UEs without passing network infrastructures such as a Base Station (BS), an access point, or the like.
To provide users with various services, to secure the reliability of inter-UE direct communication, and to improve the capacity of communication by effectively using bands, there is a demand for a technology that supports inter-UE direct communication using radio resources of various mobile communication networks, such as existing communication networks, for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, an LTE-Advanced network, or the like.
However, the technology has not been developed yet, which efficiently supports inter-UE direct communication using the radio resources of mobile communication networks, such as the existing communication networks, for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, an LTE-Advanced network, or the like.
Also, since the radio resources of the existing mobile communication network are used to execute inter-UE direct communication, a method of effectively distributing radio resources is required. To this end, a BS needs to recognize accurate information associated with the inter-UE direct communication, and a BS should determine the distribution of the radio resources based on the recognized information.
In addition, to this end, the BS needs to accurately recognize buffer information that is used for inter-UE direct communication.